Alexander
Alexander is a Contractor who hold one messier code DA-561. He is not alligned with any force and simply strives to locate his parents information. Background Born with amazing talent in the musical arts, Alexander was forced to squander his musical talents and study the field of Bio-Engineering. His parents were high ranking scientists who found a strand of DNA within certain coma patients similar to that of Dolls. After the Contractors started popping up around the world, his parents went missing. Alexander had also succumbed to that of a Contractor and exhibited feats beyond his imaginable dreams. Distraut over the loss of his parents, he moved to America to locate all their research findings that were confiscated by the members of PANDORA. His current wherabouts are unknown, but he has shown to have killed many other Contractors in the past few years. Appearance Tall in nature, Alex has long black hair and coal colored eyes. A strong build, Alex has shown to wear a black ripped dress shirt and black pants. Over his shoulder, he carries a black guitar. On his chest, he as a tattoo of a rose that comemerates his favorite band Guns N' Roses. When searching for information, he has shown to adorn a similar outfit that is not ripped with a black coat over it. The hood covers most of his face, keeping his idenitity secret to most. Personality As all contractors are, Alex is a man who looks out for his own needs and only strives to attain his own goals. He will use anyone he can to gain information leading to his parents research and has only shown the slightest hint of friendship with his Doll Gray. He takes the appearance of a British student seeking tutalage in the fine arts, but as with most, this is a cover up. His only enjoyment has been shown when killing someone who could lead to important information or when playing music. Abilities Animal Mimicry- Alexander's contract allows him to take on beast like abilities, which is sectioned accordingly. He has shown to gain the best "features" of animals such as their speed, strength, durability, intellect or overall power. He has shown to gain quite feral features such as enlarged molars, ape-like apendages and much more wild characteristics. It should also be noted that he cannot combine the assets of the creatures, due to the strain it puts on his body and mind. He has made up for this inability by "speed changing" from one form to another, which has shown to put much less strain on his body. *'Enhanced Speed'- An asset of the Cheetah, which gives him enhanced speed. He has shown to keep up with fast moving cars and occasionaly run/walk on all fours. He has shown to gain cat like eyes when using this, along with the natural "contractor glow". *'Enhanced Strength'- An asset of what could either be an Ape or Elephant. He has shown to occasionaly gain either Ape like characteristics or just an enlarged form, which grants him strength beyond belief. He has shown to let our roars when attacking an enemy or even an ally when in this form. *'Enhanced Durability'- An asset which he states derives from the Turtle in which he becomes incredibly slow but able to take immence blows. He has shown to be much more vulnerable from behind then in the front. **'Renumeration/Obesiance'- With these abilties comes quite a drawback. With each use of these feral like abilities comes a heavy price. He becomes more beastly and looses his humanity, ending with random fits of rage and distraut emotions. He has shown to even attack his own allies, only to be restrained. Combination of the assets, has beens stated to literally "rip" at Alexander's mind causing him to lose memories, part of his personality, etc. In turn, the loss of memory is filled with the instinct of a wild beast. He has stated that he cannot even remeber his last name, but whenever he tries to remember he eats a banana. Equiptment *'Bowie Knife'- A powerul, serrated knife that Alex has shown to carry that he uses to quickly kill a target. He is skillfull with the knife and can easily dispatch many enemies at once in order to keep his abilities a secret and still be able to kill others. He has shown to use this in conjunction with his animal assets. An example would be charging his target full speed with the knife in his mouth, or ramming the knife into the skull of his target with immence strength. Trivia * Alexander has stated to have multiple pieces of information from his parents research but not have enough to get an idea of what his parents wanted to do wiht the research. Category:Contractor